


Walls of Winterfell

by christchex



Series: The 12 Prompts of Christmas [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, no really someone tried to trojan horse winterfell, they do not succeed, trojan horse nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christchex/pseuds/christchex
Summary: We leave a gift, an appeasement to the Northern Gods, as absolution for our crimes against House Stark and the North.





	Walls of Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: someone is stupid enough to try and trojan horse winter fell.
> 
> This came out not as silly as I expected! The writing style is a little purple and a little experimental, but I hope you still enjoy it. Because of this, most of the characters are more implied but they also have dialogue so, idk.

The longest night has ended. The Night King has been slayed. The Wall has fallen, but so has the walkers who fell it. Winter still raged outside the gates of Winterfell, but the worst had passed. The winter winds slackened now. There were moments where snow did not fall. There were times where winter birds sang and the howls of wolves could be heard. War still raged, but it was a war of man, not a war against man, not the living against the dead. Men can be vicious, but they can be vanquished more easily than magic and ice.

Cersei’s troops camped outside the walls of Winterfell. They were the remnants of the Lannister army, the ones who did not follow Jaime Lannister north. They said they fought for crown, for country, but both sat destroyed at Cersei’s feet. The battle against the Night King took place in the North, but all the battles in the war did not. Armies marched beyond Winterfell, to the Twins, through the Riverlands, down into the Crownlands, faster than a frozen army of dead men should have managed. Cersei barely had a kingdom left to defend. She had her throne though. That was all that mattered. She had a throne and a fleet and very little care beyond the desire to keep them. She sent her army north, not to fight for the people, but to destroy her enemies while they were tired and injured and they scrambled to recover. Never mind the long march, the frozen rovers, the feet of snow, all of which the armies were woefully unprepared for. There was only one goal: destroy those who would destroy the Queen.

* * *

 

_“This is madness. What is Cersei doing?”_

_“She cares about nothing except her crown Brienne.”_

_“Surely she knows she cannot win. Jaime, she has to know her armies will freeze long before her siege works.”_

_“She is mad. She cares about nothing and no one.”_

* * *

 

“Sir, our men are dying. The walls still stand. We have no chance.”

“We cannot abandon our duty. Our Queen commanded us to seize Winterfell. We will do so or die trying.”

“Sir, it’s impossible. We will die trying. We only succeeded before because we had a man inside!”

“If we leave and return to King’s Landing we are all dead anyway. Do not abandon your honor... wait. What did you just say?”

“We took the castle with help from the inside before. Sir?”

“There is our answer. We need a man on the inside.”

* * *

 

_“How stupid do they think we are?”_

_“Honestly, milady, I don’t think they’re thinking at all.”_

_“Don’t start that nonsense now Gendry. I will use Needle on you.”_

_“Mhmm, of course you will. But really Arya, I think they’re too bloody cold to think about anything.”_

_“They know the rumors about us.”_

_“Not all of us are made for the cold, Lady Stark. Some of us don’t like freezing our... Hey! Arya! Stop trying to stab me! ARYA!”_

* * *

 

The army worked as quickly as their frozen hands allowed. The winter winds gave no mercy, gave no care. They howled and blew so loud that not a sound could be heard above it, not the winter bird’s song or the howl of a wolf. The sounds of tree falling, of billows fighting against nature to survive, these were not heard above the unrelenting wind. In the woods surrounding the walls of Winterfell, the Lannister Army constructed an elaborate plan to breach those walls so that they could finally return home.

* * *

 

_“...seriously, do they think us that simple?”_

_“I think they might care more about freezing to death Jon.”_

_“Have they not heard the rumors? Our wolves roam the woods. Our brother sees through the trees.”_

_“They fear Cersei’s rage more than they fear the rumors of the North.”_

* * *

 

“Will this work sir?”

“A few men, with surprise on their side, can do much.”

* * *

 

At the gate a shape appeared through the haze of slowly falling snow. Large and imposing, the wood and iron direwolf would barely fit through the gates. The army was nowhere in sight. Scouts had already reported that the army had packed up camp to head south.

A note, attached to the wooden direwolf, read:

> We leave a gift, an appeasement to the Northern Gods, as absolution for our crimes against House Stark and the North.

* * *

 

_“Do they even know anything about our gods?”_

_“Obviously not, or they wouldn’t have cut down a weirwood.”_

_“Who even designed it? Obviously, they have never seen a direwolf before.”_

_“You can see the trap door. It’s not even good craftsmanship.”_

_“They probably have only seen wolves from afar Lady Stark. And Lady Arya, Gendry will be pleased to hear that you have been paying attention to his rants.”_

_“Sir Davos, you don’t have to hear him talk to know this is crap. Hey Bran! How many people are thy hiding in there?”_

_“Eight very uncomfortable men. They have men waiting in the woods to hit our archers and the rest of the army waits down beyond the curve in the King’s Road.”_

_“So, what do you think we should do with them?”_

_“We could just leave them there.”_

_“Sansa! That’s horrible! Let’s do it.”_

_“May I suggest something?”_

_“Oh yes Lannister, let’s hear it.”_

_“At this point, we should just offer them food and shelter. They’ll die if they stay and my dear sister will kill any who return without first cutting off your Stark heads. They’ll be thankful for the mercy that my sister would never give.”_

_“Fine. Those who swear loyalty to Queen Daenerys and swear loyalty to us in the North can stay. All else can attempt survival on their own or they can meet the dragons, their choice.”_

_“My King, do you really think it will be that easy?”_

_“If they are desperate enough to try and trick us with a poorly made wolf full of soldiers, I think they may be desperate enough to choose the more merciful side.”_

* * *

 

In the end, all those still alive from the Lannister Army swore fealty to Daenerys and fought for the North.


End file.
